Have you seen my Banana?
by Just Z
Summary: Who knew such a simple question could cause such a commotion. RaiKim. Very silly.


**Hello all! Z here with her first attempt at a silly story! Haha. It's based on a true story if you guys care. Basically Raimundo loses a banana and no one takes him seriously about it. Non Oc. Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown! ~Z**

Raimundo Pedrosa stood in the kitchen of the Xiaolin temple, humming softly to himself. Master Fung had given the monks a day off from training and chores.

If no Shen Gong Wu activated they'd have an entire day to themselves!

The Dragon of Wind had spent most of the day sleeping and now at 12:34 in the afternoon he was making himself breakfast.

Nothing that required much work though. Just some cereal with sliced banana pieces on top. Maybe some orange juice.

Just as he was about to open the banana and slice it up he realized he was still holding his beloved bear Ninja Fred.

"Oh jeez," He muttered. "Sorry Freddo. We gotta put you back before Kim sees you." The Brazilian boy stuffed the teddy bear under his pajama shirt and jogged to their sleeping quarters. He gently placed the bear in his chest.

He paused.

"Might as well get dressed while I'm here."

He pulled the curtain to his sleeping stall and quickly dressed in his Xiaolin robes. He yawned as he tied his sash around his waist and made a face at his morning breath.

"Ugh that's rank! I gotta brush my teeth!"

So the Dragon of Wind grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and walked casually to the bathroom.

About halfway there he spotted Clay, training by the gardens.

"S'up man?" He called.

The large Texan paused in his Tai Chi and turned towards him.

"Well, it's about time you woke up!" He called back.

"Yeah well, I'm lazy. Sue me why don't you." Clay rolled his blue eyes and returned to his practice.

Raimundo stuck his tongue out and continued his trip to the bathroom. Once he had gotten rid of his awful breath he went back to the kitchen and stared at the countertop.

The banana was gone.

He checked behind the box of cereal, in the cabinets he even checked underneath the sink.

It was nowhere to be found.

"Where the heck did it go?" He thought aloud. "I just had it, like, five minutes ago!"

The green eyed boy sat in chair and thought about where it might be.

"Could it be...in my room? I don't think I brought it with me...did I?"

Not feeling confident enough to say otherwise he returned to his room and searched high and low for it to no avail.

"Okay this just crazy. Where the heck is my banana!"

It suddenly dawned on him that he may have left in in one other place.

"If it's in there, I'm throwing it out." He grumbled.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Raimundo stared at the bathroom door. Steam was wafting out from underneath it signaling that someone was taking a shower.

Judging by the muffled J-Pop, it was Kimiko.

Swallowing his fear, he slowly opened the door and slid inside.

His face burned bright red.

Kimiko was just a few feet away, her naked body thankfully covered by the door of the shower stall.

'Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!' His mind shrieked. 'Find the banana and get your ass out here!'

he used every once of stealth in him to check around the sinks where he had brushed his teeth.

'It's not here! Better leave!' He took about two steps towards the door when a sound stopped him dead in his tracks.

The small screech of water being turned off.

He could only watch in horror as Kimiko stepped out from the shower, a towel wrapped around her body. Her long black hair stuck to her skin and her blue eyes went wide when she saw him.

"R-Rai...mun...do?"

He gave a nervous chuckle, often reserved for when he had been caught pulling a prank.

"Uh...hey, Kim. Have you seen my banana?"

In hindsight he should have worded it differently.

"GET OUT!" The dark skinned teen burst through the door and ducked just seconds before a fireball flew over head.

A high pitched shriek echoed through garden.

Raimundo looked up to see Clay beating furiously at his now burning pants.

The blonde boy was forced to rip his pants off.

"RAIMUNDO, YOU SICK PERVERT!"

Wind and Earth turned to look at Fire, who now wore a fluffy white bathrobe. Her hands became alight as she glared at him.

"What in tarnation didya do ta her!" Clay yelled as he carefully approached the pair.

"He asked me to look at his...'banana'!" Kimiko snapped, blushing madly.

Clay's jaw dropped.

"Raimundo! What is _wrong _wit' you!"

"I didn't! I asked her if she'd seen my banana!" Raimundo protested.

"Uhh..." The monks turned at the small voice.

Omi stared at his friends with a look of shock. In his small hand he clutched a half eaten banana.

"I believe this belongs to you Raimundo." He said sheepishly.

THE END

**As I said earlier this is based off a true story. I lost my banana this morning and I still haven't found it. I'm kinda hoping I don't after writing this. Ha ha. **


End file.
